


Moonstruck

by Ghxstcore



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstcore/pseuds/Ghxstcore
Summary: /ˈmo͞onˌstrək/AdjectiveUnable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love.
Relationships: Octoglasses/Straw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEnhancers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/gifts).

> Happy birthday Peri!!!! U wanted some domestic fluffy octostraw, so I am here to deliver uwu.  
The characters are aged up slightly but it isn't really important.

_08:02_

Straw shifted slightly, turning over onto her side as the hazy fog of sleep slowly lifted from her mind. She curled up against the inkling next to her, smiling to herself as she noticed the pair of arms draped across her waist. She always was the affectionate one.

"G'mornin..." Octoglasses mumbled drowsily. She knew Straw was awake, if barely, and tightened her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to her chest. Straw chuckled quietly, snuggling into the warmth of her fiancé. She was too sleepy to reply to the greeting, deciding a happy nuzzle would portray a response instead.

Octoglasses felt herself melt as she looked down at Straw's face, a soft smile dancing on her lips. Even if they were closed, it still reached her eyes, small wrinkles gathering around their edges. She didn't go without makeup very often, so Octoglasses was more than happy to soak in every part of her appearance.

"Y'know the team'll be looking for us, Straw" she detested the idea of leaving the bed, but as much as she wished it would simply freeze, time kept ticking on. Usually practice was only held every second day, but Aloha was kind of busy moving in with his partner, so they were trying to squeeze in as many practice sessions as they could. Which, unfortunately, meant waking up at 8 am on a Sunday.

Straw shook her head, squeezing closer to Octoglasses, almost in an attempt to say _don't leave, I need you here. _Octoglasses would have lifted her hand to grip the duvet's edge, but it was a bit too busy clinging to her fiancé. She would've pulled it away, but Straw looked so happy; she didn't want to disrupt that. She could feel herself caving with every passing second.

"...Fine, 5 more minutes. But then we're _really_ getting up." She grumbled out. She wanted to be annoyed, really! But snuggling with her wife-to-be in their warm, comfy bed for a few more minutes wasn't exactly her idea of detestable.

Straw hummed happily, shifting herself so her face was planted in the junction between Octoglasses' neck and shoulder. She pressed a couple of soft, tender kisses against her tanned skin in a silent thank you. Octoglasses couldn't suppress the contented sigh that escaped her lips.

"You drive a hard bargain, you know that?"

"..."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."


End file.
